


澄澈3（限）

by changyewuji



Category: BL - Fandom, 兄弟 - Fandom, 限, 骨科, 高h - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changyewuji/pseuds/changyewuji
Summary: 还没完！太困了 明儿继续
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	澄澈3（限）

There is something wrong in her head.

她也一定程度上影响了我，就像某种ptsd，之后我一看到我哥的脸，马上就会回忆起她对我的虐待

但我哥在我幼年时留下的美好记忆也在顽强斗争，和那个女人强加于我的厌恶叠在一起，两种情绪形成一个焦虑的漩涡，我深陷其中

上了高中没多久，我爸就把那个女人送进疗养院伺候了

我哥好像什么都不知道一般，一如既往地对我温柔备至，百依百顺

我哥对我的好是处于各种因素考虑的，但是我之前一直把他假想成仇敌，他对我的好让我受宠若惊，感激涕零

我无法自拔地爱上了这个男人，这个对我仅施小恩小惠却被我视为救赎的亲兄弟

或许这就是斯德哥尔摩吧

我想和我哥成为爱人，地下的那种也行，我不贪心

整夜我都在床上翻来覆去，想不出来一个好方法让我哥和我上床  
直接说他肯定会拒绝我的，我也不能装成别人和他约炮

再退一万步，他还不一定喜欢男的呢

欲火焚身，别无他法，我就这么眼睁睁看着天亮起来，听着我哥离开家去上班的动静

浑浑噩噩过了大半天，我对我的未来一片茫然  
我不愁衣食，唯一的遗憾就是没处理好我和我哥还有我爸的关系

去倒水的路上，我路过我哥的房间，透过半掩的房门，能看见深黑色的床上散落几件衣服

一个大胆的念头浮现在我脑海

今天是我的生日，过生日的人做点过分的事情，不过分吧

我偷偷溜进我哥的房间，从墙角的脏衣篓翻出一条换下来的内裤

这是我第一次干这种变态的事，即使现在离我哥的下班时间还有一个半小时，我还是抑制不住地颤抖

一半兴奋，一半恐惧

我捧着这条有些污渍的男士内裤，一时不知道该做什么，想着小电影里的痴汉情节，我先凑到鼻子下，轻轻嗅了几下

哥哥常用的男士沐浴露和他肉棒的味道混杂侵入鼻腔，这味道，又刺激又爽

我转身跳到哥哥的床上，把体恤掀到乳头以上，短裤和内裤褪到脚踝，双腿m字打开，幻想我哥正在粗暴地攻占我

我太想被我哥操了

欲念折磨得我夜不能寐，在床上不停地翻身。我脑海里不断幻想我哥把我压在身下，用他引以为傲的肉棒狠狠贯穿我，入侵我最隐秘的地方，碾碎我作为一个男人的尊严。

我抓着阴茎快速的撸动，在我和我哥的爱中，对亲哥的性欲肮脏又惊世骇俗，堪称火上浇油。  
随着虚构的交媾中来自亲哥的内射幻想，我也跟着射出了一股股精液，落在我哥的床单上，黑色映衬白的，看起来格外扎眼。  
我回味半天，意犹未尽。

男人射精的那一刻确实很爽，但是身体越舒服，心里就越痛苦。

我太爱我哥了，但我永远得不到他。

想到这，我有些难过，但这并不妨碍我变态  
我把我哥的内裤套在头上，像这个房间的主人一样大大咧咧地摊在床上，意淫着我哥平常都会在这张床上做什么

他会手淫吗？他手淫的时候想的是谁呢？

射精后的疲惫让我不想动弹，我只想休息五分钟就藏回自己房间的，在这之前还要帮我哥把床单洗掉换上新的

没想到的是，我睡着了

就好像上学时按掉闹钟又不小心睡过去一样，当我再睁开眼时，总有些不好的事情会发生

我是被我哥上楼梯的脚步声吵起来的，大脑在0.1秒内全部恢复，也清晰地分析出一切都来不及了

我哥已经上到楼梯尽头，正冲着他的房间，我要是现在出门不可能不被他撞见

更何况还要去放内裤

我只好手忙脚乱地把内裤从头上扯下来，在我哥进来的一瞬间用被子盖住半干涸的精液和赤裸的下身，企图蒙混过关

我哥走到床前，我假装刚睡醒迷迷糊糊睁开眼

“小宴，你怎么在我床上？”

“哥，我好像发烧了，你能给我拿点药上来吗？”  
先发制人，只要我把我哥先支走，我就能把我干过的龌龊事隐瞒到最小  
这理由是有点牵强，但短短几秒这已经是我能想到最实际的方法

我不知道我说谎的时候是什么表情，可能我的声音也有点不对，我只知道当时我哥的表情很奇妙，很复杂

他原本只想掀开一点点被子摸摸我的额头，可我紧张过度，死活抓住被子不松手，我哥这么敏锐的人，一下就察觉到了什么

他抓住被子，用力一抽，看见了所有我想藏住的东西

那条被我拿来自慰的内裤被他拎在手上，打量一番，眼神在我暴露的肉棒和他床单上白色的不明液体之间几个来回后，他已经明白了一切

**Author's Note:**

> 还没完！太困了 明儿继续


End file.
